jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Inuzuka Rhin
Inuzuka Rhin is a Genin of Sunagakure. Appearance Rhin has always been of average beauty since she was born. Not many have glanced her way with adoration, wonder, or lust, but a few may raise their eyes as she walks past or gaze after her in curiosity. Usually those who linger near her are softly magnetized towards her for reasons they don’t fully understand, like how the moon gently pulls the tides. She has a graceful air about her that flows through her entire body in all her movements; however, since becoming a ninja her hands have calloused and roughed from use, and her movements are more solid and impactful. Once she was likened to a fairy flittering on the breeze; now she’s akin to a gazelle gliding across the terrain. At 5’8’’ (173 cm), she’s taller than most women, but oftentimes she’ll be found sitting by open windows or doorways. She’s always been fond of being both within and without, and crossroads are the perfect place to watch life in all directions. She wears two beast feathers in her hair as a reminder of the beast within us all and to maintain balance in both our inner and outer worlds. She often chants the mantra “As above, so below. As within, so without" and is always preoccupied with the balance of nature and maintaining order in the universe. Her skin remains tanned all year round, something she contributes to her time spent outdoors. Despite the heat, she wears either a loose, long-sleeved shirt (example) or a sleeveless tank with either white or black shorts and simple sandals. The only other noticeable thing about her is her eyes; they shine like a polished amber by firelight. Everything else about her is extraordinarily average. Her ninken companion, Kota , has gray and black fur, thicker on his back and tail than elsewhere on his body. As a puppy, he’s ferocious and aggressive to anyone who threatens his partner (including her sensei), but as an adult he’s more collected and sure, not needing to test every person who approaches Rhin or prove his loyalty in every encounter. Personality and Daily Life'' ' Behaviorally, Rhin can seem rather standoffish and unkind because she does not make much effort to converse with others. She isn’t shy, just… not always interested. This can prove problematic to her goals, so her conversation skills, while lacking, are something she is attempting to work on. She is so used to being around the Inuzuka clan and its ninken that conversing with other humans outside her clan was never a skill she picked up on, so she is having to make up for lost time in that area. Oftentimes, she can pick up on body language and tone of voice but has trouble distinguishing what she senses from what someone is telling her. That being said, she can spot a liar in a heartbeat due to the physical cues when someone is lying. The only problems with this are that acknowledging a lie can get yourself or your team killed in some situations and that Rhin can recognize the lie when it’s said but may not understand the reason for the lie. Rather than sleep inside the village walls like any normal citizen, Rhin sleeps under the stars, as close to them as she can get. Atop the village walls, she gazes up at the twinkling lights, the feel of the wind on her skin crisp and soothing after the day’s heat. Her ninken Kota is always by her side unless she directs him otherwise. When the Sunagakuge guards force her back home, she contributes to clan life in Suna by maintaining the clan house or watching the children while their parents are away fighting in the war or protecting the village. She has never wanted children herself and doesn’t much see the appeal of having a family, especially during wartimes. She supposes if she met someone complimentary to herself she wouldn’t mind cohabitation, but for now she’s dedicated to her purpose of protecting her clan and ending the war as quickly as possible. Because of this, she can be kind of closed-minded and oblivious to others’ desires and goals since she views her goal - restoring the balance of nature - as more important than any earthly wants she or others may have. That’s not to say that she’s a perfect shinobi. Like any human, she tends to spend more time than necessary on things she finds pleasurable, like long baths in the village bathhouse and explorations beyond the city walls. While she’s technically not allowed outside the village without shinobi escort, she still makes a habit of slipping through the village’s defenses whenever they’re distracted. Upon returning to the village, she’s often scolded for putting the village at risk, but she believes they let her come and go so easily solely because of her Inuzuka bloodline and her keen senses that arise from that. Without those senses, it’s possible she would have been caught by enemy ninja by now. In truth, she does not stray far from the village’s walls except to gather herbs and skin animals for money to support her clan and provide her ninken with bones to chew on. If anything were to happen to her, she would jeopardize her mission and upset the balance of nature even further. Rhin believes that the current war has shed too much blood needlessly; while she joined the shinobi of Sunagakure and shall add to the bloodshed, she aims to become strong enough and influential enough to put an end to the war. It’s true that she does not fully understand the war’s history or why it still rages today, but with enough gumption and nerve, she aims to learn all she can about this “man’s” war and how to put an end to it. Even if that means killing the king’s head on the other side. Not many people know of Rhin’s ultimate life goals, as she doesn’t talk about herself much. Rather, she enjoys talking about the weather and listening to others’ lives and accomplishments over her own. Part of the beauty of life, she surmises, comes from living in the moment. That’s why she sleeps atop the village walls and lazes in the bath. She likes to feel good in every moment possible, when she can afford to do so. Sometimes that can make her more selfish than she would willingly admit, but more than once has she overlooked someone else’s happiness or desires to satisfy her own. Even more disappointingly, she’s been known to be late to her missions or academy classes because of her time spent in the bath, on the village walls, or out exploring. In this way, Rhin contradicts herself and inhibits her own goals because when she is selfish, she does not improve her character or abilities, both of which are necessary to stopping the war. When Rhin is able, she traverses the desert areas close to the village in an attempt to pursue professions as an herbalist and miner. Because of her beliefs, she makes sure to use all parts of the plants and minerals she harvests, sell the parts she doesn’t need, or give them back to nature. Inuzuka are normally known for being hunters, but Rhin decided to take a slightly different route and mine ores and gemstones for profit to help her family. There are plenty of skinners and tanners in the family but not enough of, well, anything else. She decorates her home with some of the gemstones she finds outside the village. Eventually, she desires to live out in the desert and away from the village (and, well, people), perhaps traveling to see nature in all its glory, Kota loyally by her side until the end of their days. '''Background Rhin was raised within the Inuzuka clan’s home in Sunagakure as an uncurious child not really seeking much outside the village’s walls. At home she could play with her family’s ninken and run around with her cousins, nieces, and nephews. The Inuzuka were always known for their pack mentality, and that was passed down through each generation, including Rhin. She cared fiercely for her family and always wanted to help out around the house, and normally that meant watching the little ones. Rhin always bossed them around, made them clean up their toys, and played “ninja” with them and the smaller ninken. When Inuzuka children turned five years old, they were paired with a ninken. Rhin’s ninken had been chosen for her from the time it was born, but she had to wait for it to grow before she could be paired with it. Eagerly, she waited, stalking his mother’s pen, peeking over the railing and waggling her fingers at the mother and puppies inside. Her parents would sweep her away and back with the other children in a heartbeat as they all waited for the pups to grow. Finally, the time came and the two were united. The ninken pup tottered over to Rhin and the child immediately wrestled him to the ground, and the two have been inseparable since. Rhin did not have any siblings, unlike her cousins, and so she treated Kota like a little brother. The two ran through the village barking at random passerby and startling old citizens on afternoon walks. As the years passed, Rhin and Kota watched their parents leave on missions, leave them home alone with the cousins and nieces and nephews. Rhin and Kota watched the pack, keeping them safe while the adults went on missions. After the younger ones were asleep during the night, Rhin and Kota would scale the village walls and await the elder Inuzuka’s return. Sometimes they would stay up all night counting the stars and watching the horizon. If one ever fell asleep, the other would keep watch. On and on this went, day after day, night after night, hour after hour, and minute after minute. The hardest part was when they never came home. The little ones would ask Rhin where they went, and she always told them that they were reunited with their ancestors or that they were one with nature now. But as more and more people kept dying, becoming war prisoners, or returning as a shell of themselves, Rhin felt something had to be wrong. There had to be something out of balance with all of this death and not enough life… not enough births. The Inuzuka clan was being depleted faster than it could replenish itself, and Rhin’s protective behavior towards her clansmen grew stronger over time. If her elders weren’t around to protect her family… she had to be. But if the war never ended… Nothing would ever change. Her clan would die out. Only when Rhin was waiting for her father to return home did she make her decision. Only when she saw his squad mate, 47 days after their departure, limp through the village gates alone did she truly believe the war needed to end. The only way to protect her clan was to end the war herself. No more Inuzuka would die. She wouldn’t allow it. She was eight years old when her father was declared killed in action. She was eight years when she enrolled in Sunagakure’s shinobi academy. She hasn’t looked back since. Genin Update: '' Upon her graduation from the academy, Rhin was placed on Insyun and Shi's squad for reconnaissance and assassination, where she hopes to aid Sunagakure in ending the war as soon as possible. She has only just begun training with her genin squad and hopes to make the most of her time with them. ''Abilities Inuzuka clan taijutsu and ninken fighting style. Heightened senses for tracking and evasion and lie detecting. Wind release chakra nature. Poison tools. Relationships Thus far, Rhin hasn’t made many friends or enemies during her time as a shinobi. What’s she decided so far, however, is pretty simple. Inuzuka Clan -''' Rhin’s family that she would die protecting. Pack mentality. 'Kota -' Rhin’s ninken companion whom she considers her brother. 'Noriko -' Sunagakure’s headmistress; Rhin admires her strength and motives. 'Kuru -' Fellow Genin at the academy that Rhin trains with on occasion. '''Insyun Team Squadmate. 'Insyun and Shi - '''Rhin's squad leaders whom she hopes to learn much from. '''Kaidan Inuzuka - '''A strange boy whom gives Rhin bad vibes. Although they are distant blood relatives, they don't share much else aside from their ninken companions and clan abilities. Rhin has learned a little more about Kaidan since their meeting, and although she is curious to learn more and help him gain revenge should he desire her help, she won't be actively engaging the boy in conversation anytime soon. '''Sanka -' Another fellow Genin at the academy. She annoys Rhin. Rhin is glad they do not have to interact often, Category:Suna Characters Category:Inuzuka Characters